inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: The Demon School
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Iwate Ryota #Sasaki Yu #Fukushima Gorou Episode 8: The Demon School Isamu goes downstairs to the dining room. "I have to get stronger." He thought. "Nii-chan! You're up so early today! What are you doing up so early on a Saturday morning?!" Jun said, surprised. "I have to get stronger." He repeated. Then, like a robot, he walked outside and grabbed the soccer ball. "Jun, want to come and practice with me?" "What's wrong with you today, nii-chan? Stop acting like that. You're scaring me." Ignoring Jun, he went to his goalkeeper position. "Come on, Jun. Shoot at me! I'll stop you!" "All right then. Here I come!" "Yeah!" Then with such a speed, he ran towards the goal. But just as he was about to shoot, the hooded figure came yet again. "Yo!" Isamu said, a little pissed off. "I'm trying to practice!" Then the hooded figure stole the ball from Jun and shot that powerful shoot again from the day before. "Kono yarou...! This time..!! FURRAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!! ....AHHHH!!!" And then he fell flat on the ground. "Nii-chan!" And then Jun ran over to him, worried about the injuries. "Move!" And he shoved Jun aside. "Koi! One more time!" He said, gritting his teeth. "Nii-chan! Please! Calm down!" Then the hooded figure still shot that same shoot. Isamu got ready. "I won't let you! FURRAAMMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!! ...AHHH!!!" Then he fell on his knees in pain. "Why can't I stop it?!" Then the figure left. "Wait! I'm not done yet!" Isamu said, trying to get up. "Nii-chan! Stop! You'll injure yourself!" "Move!" Then he tried to get up again, but with no luck. "Just, who is he?!" At school. "Isamu." "Isamu." Then Isamu, thinking, "My Flame the Hand needs to get stronger..." "Isamu!" "I-Isamu?!" Then the teacher sighed, and said, "Please come and explain what this means." "H-hai." Then, Isamu tried his hardest to concentrate and tried to explain. "No. That's not what it meant. Isamu, please go wash your face in the bathroom. That will help." Then the class laughed. "Hai." And walked away to the bathroom. the bathroom. Holding his fists up, he said frustratedly, "What am I doing? I thought I swore to fulfill mom and dad's dreams.... together with Jun... But all I've done is... mess up. Flame the Hand and Majin the Hand were broken.... what should I do?! The match is in three weeks! I have to get stronger!" Two weeks later. "Ahhh we've only got one more week left! Jun! Lenshu hajime!" "Yeah!" And then they went outside to practice again, and after a few minutes, they stopped. Then Isamu said, "Hey, Jun?" "Yeah?" "What do you think mom and dad would do if they were in our situation?" "Mmmm... well, they'd still be pretty cheerful, I think." "Really?" "Yeah, and they always say, 'Things will work out somehow! If you practice lots and lots, I'm sure you'll get rid of your obstacles!'" "Yeah." "Are you okay, nii-chan?" "Well, I just need a stronger hissatsu so we can beat those guys." "That would be nice if we could make it on time." "Yeah." "Hey Jun, let's go to that park again! There's much more space than here!" "Okay!" "Let's go!" Then after a few hours of practicing, Isamu said, "Hey, remember that Training Menu that otosan always carries around with him?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Do you know where it is?" "Yeah, actually, I do. Why?" "I just thought of something. Maybe if we use that, it would help us train for more hissatsu techniques." "Hontou?" "Yeah! Want to try that out?" "Sure!" Then they went back home and went to their dad's workshop. "Ehh.... let's see... where did he put it?" Jun thought. Then he spotted a notebook, filled with weird letterings and drawings. "There it is, nii-chan!" "Wow! It really is the Training Menu!" Then he flipped the pages. "Sugoi! Look, it even has Flame the Hand in it! And Majin the Hand!" "W-what... I can't read any of this... how would this be of any use?" "I can!" "Really?" "Yeah! See here... whoa! You can evolve Flame the Hand!" "What?! To what?!" "It says... Flame the Hand Kai. And look, there's even God Hand Z!" "That's so cool!" "But I really want to try evolving Flame the Hand first... that'd be super helpful for the next match!" "Now that we know we can evolve it, we can win!" "Well, I'll need to be able to master it first." "Yeah. So how do you evolve it?" "Well.... no idea." Then Jun fell on the ground. Then he got up again and banged his head on the wall. "Hey, chill out. We'll think of something, won't we?" "Yeah. I guess." "We definitely will!" Isamu said cheerfully. At school, the next day. "Guys, we'll be holding a training camp this week, so be prepared and bring all your stuff that you'll need for the camp." "That sounds really reliable!" Ryoko said, delightedly. "Kontaku, me and Jun found something really interesting that had belonged to our dad before his death." "What is it?" "It's called a Training Menu, and it has a lot of hissatsu techniques written in it." "Is that so?" "Yeah." "Can I take a look, Captain?" Nobu asked. "Sure! Why not? Here." And then he handed him the Training Menu. A few seconds later. "W-what is this thing? I can't even read it... How will this be of any use?" "Nii-chan can read it!" Jun said, proudly. "Okay... so, if you can read this... what does this say?" Yu asked. "Hmm... well, this one is called Ice Blizzard. It's like Ryota-kun's Eternal Blizzard and Jun's Dark Blizzard, except it freezes people ten times more than it does than those two combined. And the only one that can make it work...." Then he looked around, and then finally back at Yu. "The only one that can make Ice Blizzard work a lot more effectively, will be you." He pointed at Yu. "Me?" Yu asked, confused. "Yup." "Why me?" "Because you have the strongest kick out of all of us." "I thought it was Hideyoshi-kun!" Jun said. "No. I've seen Hideyoshi-senpai's kick a lot, and sure, it's pretty powerful, but not as powerful as Yu's." Then to Yu, he said, "You can do it, Yu! I believe in you!" Then Yu smiled and said, "All right! I'm all up for it!" Then the coach said, "All right, guys! The training camp starts tomorrow! Get a good night's sleep and come straight to the soccer clubroom tomorrow and we'll head on out!" "Yosh! Minna! Ikouze, Training Camp!" "Yeah!" home. "Hey, Jun! Isn't this exciting? I'll get to work on evolving Flame the Hand!" "Yeah!" And then suddenly, out of nowhere, three high school students blocked their way. "Hey, uh, can you guys please step out of the way?" Isamu asked, trying to be polite. "Isamu Sato." "Y-yes?" "We are here to display our soccer." "Who are you?" "There's no need to tell you." "Nani?!" Isamu said, getting all heated up. "Calm down, nii-chan." "Fine." Then to those three high school students, he said, "I refuse." "If you refuse..." One of them said, then they kicked the ball. "Nii-chan! Watch out!" And knocked Isamu down. Then they smirked. Isamu, seeing this, he said, "Fine! I accept the challenge!" the soccer ground. Then they went to the soccer grounds. "Come at me!" Isamu said, getting ready. "Just what we wanted." They said. "Jun!" "Yeah!" But the minute Jun had the ball, the guys all cornered Jun and violently tackled him, forcing Jun off balance and him falling down. "Jun!" "I'm fine! Protect the goal!" "Yeah!" Then one of them ran towards the goal and then Jun reappeared again. "I won't let you! DARRKKUU BIRRAZAADDO!!!" "Nice, Jun!" And just when it looked like he had gotten it, one of them, with lightning speed, went to the defense line of the other side, kicked it back towards Isamu. "What?!" They both said, shocked. Then with no time to react, the ball was already in the goal. "0-1." One of them said. "W-what speed..." Isamu said, shocked. Then after a few minutes, it was already 0-5. "Here comes the last one!" They said. "Koi!" Isamu said, getting ready again. "Eat this! DARRKKUUUU WINNDDDD!!!" "Kono yarou... This time...!" "FURAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!!! .....AHHH!!!!" "Game and match. Oni Gakuen. Score count. 0-6." "W-what?! You guys are from O-Oni Gakuen?!" "We already know how this match will turn out." "Guys, stop it!" Hideyoshi then ran towards Isamu and blocked their paths. "Tsch. We've been had. Well, we'll see you next week." And then they disappeared. "What?!" Hideyoshi said, shocked. Then he looked at Isamu, who was lying down painfully. "You idiot! Just what do you think you were doing?!" And then he saw Jun, who was also lying down painfully, and sweating a lot too, as much as Isamu. "Guys, get over here! They need help!" Then they all came down and tried to help them up, but he refused. "No! I don't need help!" Isamu said, forcing himself up. "I'm fine!" Then he looked over Hideyoshi's shoulders. "Where are they? I'm far from done!" "Calm down, Isamu!" Hideyoshi said. "Shut up!" Then he got up, clutching his shoulder. And then after a few steps, he fell down again. "Oni...Gakuen." Preview Episode 9: Let's Go Training I'm Isamu Sato, and I have just seen the power of Oni Gakuen. In order to win against Oni Gakuen, Coach Miyazaki came up with a brilliant plan to go to a Training Camp. My next step is to evolve Flame the Hand even stronger so that we could beat Oni Gakuen. But the thing is... we only have one week to complete it before our match. Would we be able to complete it on time?! Next on Universe Series! Let's Go Training!